


Christmas Time Is Here

by GingerHeart



Category: Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested by: Emma </p><p>Some more Tommy Daddy drabble ;) You know it's love when you stay up all night putting together a doll house. What Tommy didn't expect was a very special present from Isabelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time Is Here

Tommy had never been one to really enjoy Christmas, especially after his mom passed away. Paddy didn’t even put up a tree while they were growing up. Until now, it was a holiday he had avoided at all costs.  
Isabelle had changed all of that for him. In her short little five years, she had managed to make him love the holiday. There was nothing better than seeing her get all excited about the Christmas tree, lights, the cookies she and her mom baked and waiting on Santa Claus. They had all decorated cookies as a family that afternoon in anticipation of putting them out for Santa tonight.  
He had read her “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” after they had sat out cookies and milk for Santa. She had chosen one cookie a piece that they had made. She even wrote a note for Santa with Tommy’s help.  
Brendan and Paddy had come over after she had gone to bed to help him put together the doll house from Santa. They had laughed at their few failed starter attempts but finally managed to get it all together. They carried it and placed it under the tree with a giant red bow on it. Paddy put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “Son, I know I wasn’t the best dad but you make me so proud by how good of a dad you are to Isabelle. I know I can never make it up to you and I’m sorry.”  
Tommy stood there in silence, unsure of what to say to Paddy. He slowly nodded his head, “Thanks Pop” turning his head. “She makes me want to be better. I’ve got to for her.” Brendan walked back in the room and Paddy moved away from Tommy. “Well Pop we better get going, my little ones will be up soon too. “ Paddy nodded and walked towards the door, putting on his jacket. “Merry Christmas son”  
Tommy’s lip turned up into a small smile, “Merry Christmas Pop. Oh don’t forget, five o’clock for dinner, she’ll have our ass if you’re late” Paddy laughed, “Right, see you then” Brendan hugged Tommy tightly, “Merry Christmas Tommy” Tommy hugged him back, “Merry Christmas Bren. Thanks for all of your help”. He walked them to the door waving bye. He shut the door and turned around, admiring the Christmas tree with all of the sparkling lights, noting all of Isabelle’s presents from Santa. He was so happy that she was having good Christmas memories. He turned off the lamp and made his way down the hall to their bedroom. He climbed in the bed, pulled his wife closer, putting his face on her neck and falling asleep.  
They had been sitting on the couch for about an hour, enjoying their coffee and waiting on Isabelle to wake up. They always let her get up on her own as she was just like her mom and not a morning person. Tommy heard her first, those little feet padding down the hall. He knew she was carrying that ratty old blankie too. She came around the corner, her little face scrunched up. As soon as she saw the doll house, her face lit up. “Santa came! Santa came!!” as she ran over to her doll house. “Oh Daddy, he remembered, he really did” Tommy laughed a full and deep belly laugh, “Of course he did princess. Do you like your doll house?” She squealed, “I love it. Oh look, I even have two babies. Two!” She turned around and looked on the table, “Oh he ate his cookies too. Even your messy one Daddy. I told you he would.” Tommy walked over towards her, beaming. “You were right. Merry Christmas Princess” She wrapped herself around his leg and squeezed tight, “Merry Christmas Daddy.” Her mom called her over and whispered something in her ear to which she slyly grinned. “Ok Mommy”  
Tommy sat down, his face puzzled. “What was that all about?” he asked his wife. She smiled while leaning over, “You’ll see”  
Isabelle ran over to the tree and pulled out a present, bringing it to him smiling. “Here you go Daddy. It’s from me and Mommy” He gently took the present from her, “Really, for me?”  
She shook her head, “Uh Huh, open it open it!” as she danced around. He took off the bow and tore off the paper. She was grinning watching him, “Hurry Daddy, hurry”  
“Oh alright, I am hurrying” as he finished ripping off the paper. He opened the lid and after he pushed back the tissue paper, he peeked inside. What he saw made tears spring to his eyes. It was a framed picture of Isabelle’s hand prints with “I’m the luckiest girl that can be, the best Daddy in the whole world belongs to me” written on it.  
“Daddy, why are you crying, don’t you like your gift?” her little lip trembling. He sat the picture down and motioned for her to come to him. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. “Oh sweetheart, I love my gift. It’s the best gift I have ever gotten besides you” She hugged him back tighter, “You are the best Daddy in the whole world, whole world” kissing him on the cheek. He looked over at his wife and mouthed, “Thank you baby” as he closed his eyes and hugged Isabelle.


End file.
